brass_town_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Heel Storyline
There are 5 main storylines to play through when wrestling at the Inn '''for '''Brass Town Wrestling. You will receive match options from Booker Huffy based on your Heel/Face Points at the time. Each storyline contains 10 fights at the Inn, followed by a title match at the Event Square. Heel Storyline As a heel, you will be able to face the following opponents. Once you defeat one opponent, you will have the option to face the next person on the list. Pattie In a rage you destroy the ring crew to get some heat from the crowd. Despite not being a full time wrestler, Pattie '''proves to be a surprisingly capable opponent. Ruby After seeing what you did to Pattie, '''Ruby '''comes to the ring and calls you our as nothing more than a bully. Barman Mike Following your victory against Ruby, '''Barman Mike '''gets out from behind the bar to confront you. He threatens to kick you out of the '''Inn, but decides instead to call you out if you have the guts to face him! Sandwoman After seeing her barman beaten down so badly, a focused Sandwoman marches down to the ring with her kendo stick in tow. Sandwoman calmly challenges you to do the same to her if you dare... Dunde From his refuge, Dunde '''has heard about how you have been pushing around the residents of Brass Town to assert yourself as the next big heel in town. Dunde threatens to smack the look off your face, and threatens to take you to school if you dare face him in a fight. Lola '''Lola '''is the daughter of Dunde, and although they have a complex relationship, she is devastated to see her dad laying in the middle of the ring. In anger, Lola challenges you to a fight. Billy Luke The protective brother of Lola, '''Billy Luke '''comes to the ring so consumed with anger that he can't even speak to you. Billy Luke may not be the sharpest tool in the drawer, but he's double tough and out for revenge for what you've done to his family! Booker Huffy '''Booker Huffy recalls seeing your first ever match. He had high hopes for you, but can see you're on the wrong path. Reluctantly, he is stepping into the ring to show you the error of your ways. Harvey A match against Harvey is your opportunity to face off against a legitimate scar. Whilst his daredevil style has taken its toll on him, Harvey will go to any lengths to beat you into finding redemption. Shyna Shyna '''is a former world champion and living legend. Shyna is on the road to finding her former glory in a heartwarming story of overcoming the odds to bring honor back to both herself and the '''Universe Title. Unfortunately for her, to get her title shot she has to face you... If you overcome Shyna, '''Feodor X.X '''will come to the ring, and challenge you to a title match. Feodor X.X promises to make you feel as bad as you have made the fans since you turned your back on them!